Sociopath
by Mini Boss Majoring
Summary: It is a word unknown to Elibe but still understood. Those who fit the description tend to not only lack a type of conscience but demonstrate remarkable brilliance as well-such as the unpredictable, and most important dangerous, tactician: Mark.
1. Lyn's Tale Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, nor any of the characters mentioned, nor the story...I just don't own it all right? Also, I am not crazy...ier than any other person who takes writing as a hobby or something greater. Hail Mark.

Sociopath

Lyn's Tale

Prologue

A Girl From the Plains

_ "The question has been asked many times: how would we have fared if the Lady Lyndis had never found Mark? The honest answer is that we wouldn't. Without Mark, Lady Lyndis would have not fulfilled her desire to leave with him, met with Sir Kent and Sir Sain in Bulgar, and eventually helped Nils rescue his sister Ninian from the Black Fang. This simple act, though small at the time, delayed the Black Fang and likely stopped Nergal from summoning dragons before we could discover him. So was Mark necessary, even had he not been our tactician? Yes. Do I like it? No. I wish there had been another way."_

_-Sir Oswin on the Tactician Mark_

Lyn waited patiently by the bedside for her patient to wake. She had found him passed out on the plains in quite literally nowhere; the only reason she had even spotted him was that his green robes stood out in the yellow of the field she'd been patrolling. He'd had no food or water on him, a dagger that couldn't possibly be used for nothing but the barest defense, and a satchel containing papers written in some kind of code. As far as she could tell, he'd simply been heading north.

She knew from personal experience how far any sort of settlement had been from where he'd come from. It was a marvel that he'd made it as far as he had before passing out, let alone that bandits hadn't disturbed him. What truly perplexed her was that she knew of no settlement in the direction he'd been going, either. Lyn was curious as to her patient's motivations, and it only added to her desire to see him well.

Finally, after bringing him home yesterday and looking after him through the night, he began to stir. Lyn stood and waited, ready to move if he panicked or needed help. She glanced over at the empty water bowl and headed outside to the well to fill it. A couple moments after she left, her guest woke up. He sat up abruptly, hands clutching the sides of the bedding. Then he loosened and brought a hand to his lowered head, the sudden move only serving to further confuse his senses. He took in slow calming breaths as he waited for his world to right itself.

Lyn entered in time to see him holding his head. Her heart leapt up in hope; would he be all right? "Are you awake?" she greeted, smiling to help assure the young man.

Slowly, taking care not to jar his senses again, he took his hand from his head and looked at it for a while. "Yes," he answered afterward. "Thank you for asking." Lyn's patient raised his head and looked up at her. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were blue—a vivid, piercing blue; it was as though Father Sky had come down and filled his sight.

Startling as his eyes were, Lyn eyed the rest of him. He looked to be okay; his hands were trembling a little as his eyes trailed across the tent. He whispered to himself, "Who...where..." Lyn took his questions and trembling hands to mean he was worried, and she set herself to put him at ease.

"I found you unconscious on the plains," Lyn explained, and his eyes snapped back to her. He nodded ever so slightly, his memory seeming to return. Lyn continued. "I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe; you're safe now."

Even as his face fell into what seemed a casual mask, she could see a sense of confusion in his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?" Lyn asked, hoping to help him spur his memory.

There was a pause, as though he debated with himself. "Mark," he answered simply.

Lyn knew few names outside those of the Sacaen Tribes, and she had never heard Mark before. "What an odd-sounding name," she mused softly. Then she sensed Mark's eyes on her, slight confusion in the vivid blue. Afraid she might have offended her patient, a shamed looking Lyn tried to apologize. "But pay me no mind; it is a good name," she explained.

Mark gave a barely perceptible nod; he didn't appear offended in the least. Relieved, Lyn smiled warmly. And yet the confused hint in his eyes remained, as though something puzzled him. It reminded Lyn of her own questions, and she decided to ask.

"I see by your attire you are a traveler," Lyn commented. "What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

"...Why?"

Lyn blinked; now she was confused by his answer. Mark seemed to pick up on her confusion and clarified.

"Why did you help me?"

His question shocked Lyn; why wouldn't she help him? He looked to be a good person, and moreover he'd been a person in need; there was no reason for her not to help him. She was about to meet his piercing gaze head on and tell him, but noise from outside the tent distracted both of them. Two pairs of eyes zipped towards the tent flap, and Lyn moved to draw her sword.

Lyn didn't expect anyone about or such racket around this time. "What was that noise?" Lyn muttered. She glanced at Mark, who looked like he was thinking about getting up.. "I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me." She gave him a reassuring smile to set any concerns at ease and headed through the tent flap.

Outside, her own concerns increased; bandits had found her tent and a few others off a little ways. It didn't bode well. The other tent had a Sacaen ranger, but he was wounded and couldn't fight. That left Lyn against what looked like three muscled and armed cutthroats. But she couldn't surrender now.

She barely heard Mark until he was standing next to her, pulling his hood over his head to cover his eyes from the sun. "Mark! You just woke; you should rest," Lyn protested. He turned towards her, and she recognized something in his piercing eyes: it was a quiet determination. She knew that he could not turn a blind eye, just as she couldn't. Lyn stopped her protests and nodded, concern for the recently awakened Mark.

Mark turned his gaze back towards the loud bandits heading towards the other tent. "Three," he counted aloud, producing his pitiful dagger from his green robes.

Lyn nodded. "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains. They must be planning on raiding the local village," she explained with a few gestures. For some reason, she felt that the more Mark knew, the better off they would be; it was something in his expression. "I..." Lyn squared herself, removing any doubts, "I _have _to stop them. If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Mark." She had to protect him as well.

"I'm coming," he said. It was quiet but firm.

"You want to help?" Lyn asked, but remembered the determination he'd showed a second ago. Mark would not turn a blind eye, and it meant he wouldn't sit by the side, either. "Well, can you use a weapon?" she asked, thinking of the spare sword she kept.

His grip on his dagger made his hand tremble. "I'm a tactician," he admitted. He sounded almost frustrated with it, as though it were a burden.

"Ah, I see...so you're a strategist by trade?" Lyn asked; there were no professions like that in Sacae. She mumbled under her breath. "An odd profession, but...very well. I will not turn away help." Lyn cleared her throat and raised her voice. "We'll go together."

Together they left Lyn's tent and headed towards a slope in the plains. Despite having awakened a few moments ago, Mark led the way, confidence in his step. He seemed like he had a plan.

"Wait here," he ordered. "Keep low; I'll bring them to you for a surprise attack." Lyn nodded quietly and squatted down as Mark headed forward. Then in a loud voice that called attention just as much as his softer tone, he called to the bandits. All three of them saw him and started walking towards them. Mark flashed them his dagger and turned away, walking past Lyn.

One of the bandits was nearing her, getting just outside her sword range. _I need to be closer to the enemy_, she thought. _Yes! This should be close enough—uh oh! That bandit spotted me! He's coming this way!_ Lyn narrowed her eyes as she fixed the bandits in her sights. She drew as she leapt from her hiding place.

Mark ran back to assist her as Lyn cut the first bandit down; he hadn't been ready for her to suddenly assault him. The second one reached her swung as she recovered from her attack's momentum, cutting her shoulder. Lyn grunted and blocked his second strike. Mark arrived and plunged his dagger into the bandit's chest, twisting it to ensure maximum damage.

The second bandit fell backwards, and the final one ran at the two of them. Lyn reached into a pouch she had. "I'm carrying a couple of vulneraries in my satchel," she explained. She fished one out, aware of the last bandit running at them, and Mark took it from her. With expertise that defied trembling hands he wrapped it around her wound, the healing power setting in.

"Who do you think you are?" the bandit shouted, raising his ax. "Do you think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"

Mark tied the vulnerary off in an odd manner, handing a seemingly loose end to Lyn. "Pull and tighten it," he instructed. "It will heal faster." His voice was different, as though running through something he'd done many times before.

Leaving Lyn to tighten the vulnerary, Mark stood, picked up the dead bandit's ax, and walked calmly towards Batta.

Lyn panicked. It was obvious by his foreign grip that Mark had no idea how to hold an ax, much less fight with one. Yet he was walking towards Batta with no fear in his step, simply walking as though going for a stroll. Batta recognized Mark's ineptness as well and sneered, racing to kill him. Lyn gritted her teeth; she couldn't let Mark die! She yanked hard on the vulnerary, its healing powers flooding into her wounded arm, and grabbed her sword.

As Batta drew closer Mark swung; he missed by a mile. Batta raised his ax and found his strike deflected by Lyn. Mark took a step back in surprise; he hadn't expected Lyn to close the distance so suddenly. "Leave now," Lyn warned.

Batta sneered at her and swung again, Lyn jumped out of the way, but his counter swing was fast and cut her leg. She grimace as he raised his ax to cut her down. But doing so left an opening, one that was fatal against a Sacaen swordswoman.

A few seconds later, Batta collapsed, nearly cut in half by the sudden flash of steel. Behind him, Lyn swung her blade clean of blood before turning to look around. Mark was standing there, a quiet look on his face. He looked confused again.

"Mark!" Lyn shouted. Her shout seemed to surprise him and she wrapped him in a tight embrace. "You can't do that! What if you'd been killed! Please don't do that again!"

"...I was buying time," Mark explained. His arms were stiff at his sides, even if Lyn hadn't pinned them. "You need more time to heal."

Lyn sighed and smiled. "Sorry if I worried you; I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... strong enough that no one will defeat me. But please Mark; don't risk your life like that again. You can't waste your life."

Mark was stunned a few seconds. Then he finally managed something. "I'm, I'm _sorry,_" he whispered, pain in his voice. "I did not...I..._thank you_."

Lyn didn't know why he was thanking her, but from the small smile that formed across his face, some pain had been healed. She smiled in relief and embraced him again. "Just promise me you'll let me protect you."

"...Okay," Mark agreed.

Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword

"Good morning, Mark! Are you awake yet?" Lyn greeted, taking the vulnerary off her leg. He had awoken soon after she had, seemingly by the noise. She didn't think she had made that much; Mark must be a light sleeper.

"Yes, thank you," Mark replied, polite as usual. The only time he seemed to have lost that etiquette was during the battle previously and when he had that confused, lost glint to his eye.

"That fight must have taken a lot out of you; you slept awhile," Lyn noted as she cleaned her sword. Mark only nodded vaguely; had he slept well? Lyn decided to move past it. She had been up thinking, and now was time to ask. "Say Mark, I want to talk to you about something. You have some experience in the ways of war, I see. Would... you allow me to travel with you?"

Mark raised his eyebrows. He didn't look like he expected such a request. He looked aside for a moment, and Lyn saw the confused expression he had worn before. It seemed like he was absolutely lost when that expression crossed his face. Lyn wondered what he was thinking about. "Could you ask your parent's permission?" Mark asked suddenly, whipping around to face her. Strange, despite his face being back to normal, his hands were still trembling.

"What? You want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn repeated. Sorrow she had tried to put behind her threatened to come out, and Mark suddenly looked alarmed. Lyn forced herself to stay calm and explain. "You want me to get permission from my parents? My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people—the Lorca—they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so _many_ people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. I am so young, and my people are old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a _woman_. No one would follow me."

Lyn tried to fight the tears as best as she could. Mark hesitated, and then he suddenly embraced her the same way she had embraced him on the battlefield. A small smile crossed Lyn's face and she hugged him back

"I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears," Lyn declared. She let go of Mark. "Thank you. I'm better now."

Mark gave a slight nod as usual, but a trace of a confused look remained. Lyn thought it might be because he wanted to know why she wanted to go. Determined to make her point, she did.

"Mark, I want, I _must_ become stronger, so that I can avenge my father's death. Yesterday's battle taught me something," Lyn explained. "I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Mark, tell me that you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

The tactician was quiet, his confused expression replaced by a blank one. Lyn prayed to the spirits that he was thinking about taking her. He glanced off north, and then back at Lyn. "I will," he said.

Lyn felt her heart surge with joy. "You will? That's wonderful! Thank you!" she exclaimed, grabbing him in another hug. Mark hadn't been ready to return the embrace in time, and his arms were pinned stiffly to his sides. Lyn continued with her gratitude. "Oh, thank! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it!"

She let go of Mark and turned to ready some things for travel. Mark didn't move, didn't look at Lyn, but glanced north again. A strange smile crossed his face as he whispered, seemingly to himself. "That...that would be...nice."


	2. Lyn's Tale Chapter 1

Lyn's Tale

Chapter 1

Footsteps of Fate

_ "Mark and I got off on the wrong foot. Of course I didn't fear he would get me needlessly killed in battle; his strange nature would not let him. But before we became better acquainted with each other...I would catch him watching me in camp with those terrible eyes, and fear would make me shudder: fear that I might not survive the night, and fear I could do nothing otherwise."_

_-Sir Sain on the Tactician Mark_

Compared to Mark's solitary travels and Lyn's time alone on the plains, Bulgar was teeming with people. At Lyn's insistence they passed through the market area, refreshing their supplies and examining the many wares. Lyn even purchased a Sacaen short blade to replace Mark's dagger. After helping him fit it to his belt, Lyn was leading him around again.

Mark was quiet while she looked around, occasionally pulling out a map and referencing points. He was still putting together a path and course for them that took into account their various needs. He would look up when Lyn called his attention, nod politely and occasionally give a comment, but he didn't say much otherwise. Lyn would only shake her head with a smile and lead him to the next thing that caught her eye; Mark never objected.

Currently, Lyn was finishing buying a few more supplies before they left Bulgar; Mark was studying one of his maps again. Lyn paid the shopkeeper and turned around to see Mark with his nose practically buried in some papers from his satchel. By the look on his face, whatever he was reading fascinated him. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder; his response was to nearly jump out of his skin.

"I think we're ready to move on," Lyn noted. "Are you?"

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"...Hm?" Lyn said. That didn't sound like Mark's voice, and the look on his face was just as... intrigued. She spun around, with Mark peeking from around her shoulder.

A foreign knight in green armor was approaching Lyn with a look that suggested she was first girl he'd seen in four years. Lyn might have been alone for a long time, but she still had her intuition; this knight was up to something. "Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your company, or better yet, your name?"

Lyn tilted her head warily. She had a good guess as to what he was up to now; charming her. But she didn't know him though; maybe it was a foreigner thing? Mark didn't add anything to the conversation, leaving Lyn to question the strange knight. "Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" she asked.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" the knight beamed; it was like that question made his day. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

His response gave Lyn perspective. It wasn't necessary a foreign thing as much as the knight himself; he likely believed he was the most romantic man on earth. Lyn decided to set him straight. "Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?" she said.

"Ooh... You're even lovely when you're cruel," the knight complimented.

Lyn couldn't believe this; couldn't he get the hint? She was too proud to lose her temper over some foreign knight, and she bit back her tongue. "Come on, Mark; I have nothing else to say," she said. With that, Lyn turned her head and walked away.

The knight wasn't so easily beaten. "Wait!" he called. "Please..." The knight's words trailed off as Mark became visible, Lyn already gone. But where Lyn had seen bright, vivid blue eyes, the knight saw ice and terrible anger.

He had barely paid attention to Mark standing behind Lyn, and he had not expected the sudden baleful glare. It was unexpected enough to silence him as he shifted attention to Mark. Mark had a tight grip on the hilt of the short blade he'd been given, hand trembling. "I would _highly_ appreciate it if you left her alone," Mark said quietly. Then he pulled his hood over his head and took off after Lyn.

The knight he'd threatened was so startled and unnerved by the terrible look he'd been given, he almost missed his companion coming up to smack him over the back of the head. "Sain! Hold your tongue," the red knight chided.

Sain shook out of it and turned towards his companion, eager to forget the glare and remember Lyn's beauty. He tried to talk his way out as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" Sain asked.

Kent sighed and slapped his face. "If your manner was more serious, I wouldn't have to be severe," Kent muttered between fingers. He gave Sain his best chiding look, already knowing Sain had grown immune to its effects. "We have a mission to complete!"

"I know that," Sain defended, folding his arms. His eyes started to trail off to admire their surroundings, specifically to a trio of women off to the side; a womanizing smile returned. "But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

He was promptly smacked over the head again. "What do you know of courtesy?" Kent muttered, an older memory coming to mind. He shuddered at the thought. With mock hurt, Sain opened his mouth to protest the memory he knew Kent was thinking of. But someone spoke before him.

"Excuse me," Lyn called. The two knights turned to see Lyn and Mark returned, the former wearing an aggravated expression. Kent turned towards Lyn to see how he could assist her, while Sain found his eyes drawn to Mark.

Mark had his gaze solely on Sain, locking gazes. Sain felt a chill at seeing a terrible pair of ice chips. _The demon man is back! Wait, he's smaller than me, I can take him if he attacks me... from the front. I must not take my eyes off him!_ Sain kept up his contest with Mark, feeling his willpower sapped by the silent, small, unnerving figure before him. It wasn't until he heard Kent speak that Sain snapped out of it.

"Pardon me, but... I feel like I've seen you before," Kent muttered. As Lyn, Sain, and Mark turned their eyes towards him, Kent tried to find where that spark of recognition came from.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn said slowly. This knight didn't look like he was trying to charm her, but he was friends with the green knight from before.

Kent's eyes lit up with realization, and then fate was cruel to him. Sain caught sight of who Kent was looking at. "Hey no fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain declared.

Lyn's eyes went narrow. "Tsk; it seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Come on Mark!" she hissed, taking him by the wrist. They stormed out of Bulgar's gate, nearly running. "I've run out of patience!"

"Wait please!" Kent shouted, making a half hearted attempt to walk after them. "It's not like that..." The red clad knight sighed and glared back at his companion, who was watching Lyn leave. Sain saw Kent coming and ducked the swipe at the back of his head. "Sain you lout!" Kent shouted.

"Huh?" Sain muttered, confused. Then his brain caught up; he'd though Kent had finally been swayed by a lovely lass. "_Not _like that? I thought you were—"

"I am _not_ like you," Kent reminded. He hopped onto his horse. "Come, we must follow her. I think _she_ might be—"

"Be what?" Sain cut off, climbing his horse as well. His eyes widened as he followed what he had dubbed, 'Kent Thinking.' "She's our mission? You're joking!"

Kent wasn't. _It was like a living portrait_. He galloped off.

"Wait!" Sain called, kicking his horse's flanks. "Great, I hit on our mission and her friend is going to eat my soul and devour me."

Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword

"Lyn," Mark panted.

The plains woman stopped her hasty march and glanced behind her. Not only was she a warrior and he a tactician, she was taller and longer legs than him. He was trying his best, but keeping up with an angry Lyn was beyond Mark's abilities. Lyn sighed and blew some air before walking back to him.

"Sorry, I was angry," she apologized. "Those two knights are the rudest people I've had the misfortune to meet in a long time."

Mark nodded and tugged his hood firmly to keep the wind from knocking it off his head. "Kent," Mark breathed. Lyn raised an eyebrow; did he know the knights somehow? "Red knight. He—"

"There they are!"

The two turned to see a group chasing after them. Anything Mark had been about to tell Lyn would have to wait a while longer. "Run! We're being pursued!" Lyn stated, and together the two ran south. Lyn leapt over a fallen tree as Mark ran by it. "Could it be those knights from town?"

Mark stopped a second to check for her; a thrown ax missed him by a hair and struck a tree branch. The tactician ran after Lyn again. "No; it's not them," he shouted.

"These men are out for blood," Lyn agreed. Mark suddenly reached forward and grabbed Lyn's clothes, pulling. She stopped to avoiding tearing her clothing and turned to shout at Mark. Lyn didn't turn however, when she noticed the same thing Mark had; a throwing ax had gone through where she would've been without Mark's interference.

A burly man, likely their leader, stepped forward with a deep chuckle. Lyn readied her blade and Mark put a hand to his hilt, glaring their down. "Heh heh heh... aren't you pretty one!" the man chuckled. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Lyn felt her sword hand go slack as the blood left her face. _What? No...he couldn't...how could he? _She tried to say something to drive the attackers off. "What did you call me?" Lyn whispered, too soft for the attacker to hear.

"Such a waste," the bandit mused. "An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold. Ah well, time to die, darlin'!" The attacker took a step forward, raising his ax. Lyn was too startled to move, but Mark wasn't.

He stepped in between the two and drew his short blade, swinging it at the attacker. "Come closer and I will kill you," Mark threatened. "Leave now."

There was a deathly pause as Mark's eyes bored into the attacker. After a moment, the attacker recovered and sneered at Mark's awkward stance. "Ha! I'm Zugu; I don't leave things half done, boy," Zugu retorted. "But if it's a fight you want... Come out, boys!"

Zugu ran away as the rest of his gang descended towards Mark and Lyn. The first of the assassins raised his ax as he drew close. Mark gripped his short blade with both hands to block the attack, but Lyn dashed out in front of him and cut the assassin down, shaken out of her shock.

She sheathed her blade to prepare for the next attack. "Sorry about that," Lyn stated. Mark nodded and stood next to her. As Lyn counted the number coming for them. "Oh no; there's more than I can handle... but I'll _not _give up!"

Mark narrowed his eyes to slits and raised the short blade, refusing to turn tail. Another assassin came towards them, but then slowed. Hoof beats reached their ears and Mark glanced behind them. Kent and Sain rode to their flanks, their war horses snorting in anticipation.

"Whew... finally caught up," Sain mumbled, petting his horse's neck. He rose his eyes towards the oncoming assassins and brandished his spear. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

A small frown crossed Mark's face as Lyn recognized their newfound allies. "You!" she managed, trying to take everything in while keeping track of their approaching enemies. "You're from—"

"We can discuss that later; it appears as these ruffians mean to do you harm," Kent interrupted. He turned his attention to the assassins, raising his sword. "If it's a fight they want, let them look to _me_! Stand back; I'll take care of this!"

The knight was stopped by Lyn, something he'd not expected. "No!" Lyn defied. "This is my fight! Stay out of it!" She stepped forward and engaged the next assassin, cutting him down as he ran at Mark. It threw Kent by surprise. He was used to ways in Lycia, where people were more than thankful to let the resident knights deal with bandits so they could hide their families. The people's pride was much more important in Sacae.

"Lyn," Mark muttered quietly, trying to soothe her temper. Sain wasn't going to remain quiet, either.

"Well I just can't stand here and do nothing," Sain insisted, bringing his horse further up and brandishing his spear valiantly. Kent grimaced; they needed to focus. He glanced at Lyn's companion for the first time and saw the only other who was in calm. Furthermore, he saw a tactician.

"I have a solution. You there," Kent called, pointing with his sword. "Command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

Lyn traded a look with Mark, and the tactician gave her a very noticeable nod; he obviously agreed. "Yes, it is," Lyn agreed. "Mark and I will lead; let's go."

It was as though Mark had a switched flipped on. He lowered the sword and began pointing out. "Lyn, take the north flank and ambush the two in the trees over there; Sain, ride the south hard and take glancing blows; Kent follow him and mop his attacks. Then converge on Zugu across the river where he will retreat when his men fall. Move."

Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword

Despite some romantic difficulties with Sain at the beginning, the warriors' skill and Mark's ambush tactics defeated the assassins, leaving only Zugu. The large ax man spat at the approaching knights. "Accursed knights! Always tampering in others' affairs!" he yelled. "Fine! See if you can take me!"

Lyn ran out in front of the knights, sword at the ready. "Surrender," she ordered. "It's three against one." Zugu spat by her feet.

"That means nothing! I haven't been beaten before gah!"

The end of Mark's strategy showed itself as the tactician stabbed Zugu from behind, hitting him in heart and twisting the blade. Mark leaned in and whispered, "I warned you. I win." Then he pulled the blade out.

"Blast," Zugu spat, coughing up blood. "There was only... supposed to be a lone...girl." Mark swung and struck Zugu at the back of the neck, ending him. He had shown no hesitation about either strike.

"That's the last of them; fantastic work, Mark!" Lyn complimented, sheathing her sword. If she'd been uncertain about a tactician as a profession, she didn't doubt it now. Mark had not only given them the best ambush sites for the superior numbers, but had foreseen where the assassins would go in reaction to their being killed. And it had all ended with him subtly leading them to distract Zugu for a quick take down.

Mark was in the middle of putting the short blade away when the compliment came; he paused for a second and met her warm her expression. "Thank you," he finally said. "Thank you very much."

"And now for these knights of Lycia," Lyn said as Mark joined them. "You were going to share your story with me?"

Kent cleared his throat. "Yes," he answered politely. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Mark took his hood off as Lyn lowered her gaze in thought. "Lycia; that is the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" she asked, trying to remember the layout of Elibe in her head. Mark muttered something under his breath, possibly an agreement.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with with a nomad some 19 years ago," Kent explained.

"Madelyn?" Lyn repeated, voice soft again. Mark turned to look at her, vivid blue eyes searching curiously. Kent nodded his head in confirmation and continued his story.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken that his only daughter would abandon so," Kent explained. His face looked a somber. "Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain cut in. "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years," he added. Mark's eyebrows rose, but Lyn was too busy paying attention, waiting for their every word. Sain's expression turned wistful. "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. I had been in the room you see, talking to this pretty maid—"

"_Sain_," Kent sighed. "The story."

"Oh, sorry," Sain apologized. "The granddaughter's name is Lyndis; this was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?" Lyn said, taking a step back. Her mind was beginning to make connections, but it seemed too surreal to mention.

Sain nodded excitedly, not even put down by Mark's piercing eyes. He continued. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter."

Lyn flinched and Mark's eyes narrowed at Sain protectively. Eager to get the terrible glare off him, Sain quickly moved past what he'd been going to say. Kent made a small frown, having finally noticed Mark's eyes. They were unnerving.

"We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar," Sain said quickly. He got to the point. _Demon man. _"But we also learned that all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains."

Kent cleared his throat to draw attention to him, so that he could make the point clear. "I, I knew it immediately. You _are _the Lady Lyndis."

Lyn's reaction was typical to such sudden and important information; she shook her head and took a step back. "Why...would you think that..." Lyn protested, uncertain of how to react to such news.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," Kent explained. Lyn felt her heart rate rise; she had heard that from some of her tribe when she was younger. Had this knight know her mother? Eagerness driving her, she stepped forward reflexively, eyes filled with hope.

"Did you know my mother?" Lyn asked.

Kent shook his head. "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly," he began, "but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Understandably, Lyn was a little suspicious of that answer. Kent's support came from Mark, who had been quietly listening and studying so far. "Lycian portraits for known for their accuracy," he stated, tone flat. "He recognized you at the gate in Bulgar."

With two providing similar evidence, Lyn couldn't deny what was being told to her. That didn't make it any easier to accept. "To the rest of my tribe," Lyn started, looking down at her feet, "I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... when it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's... all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather for family. Lyndis; I never thought I would hear that name again."

Mark waited two seconds and then turned back towards the body of the man he'd killed, studying it as if it were a book. Kent was about to comment on his behavior when Lyn's head shot up in alarm.

"Wait; that bandit!" Lyn declared. She spun to look at Zugu's corpse, too. "He called me Lyndis, too!"

Kent half drew his sword, eyes circling. "What? How could he—"

"He was a henchmen of Lord _Lundgren_, wasn't he?" Sain said, putting as much anger into the name as he could. Mark narrowed his eyes in thought, observing Sain's actions.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked.

"He's the marquess's younger brother," Kent explained, looking strained. "Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren...heir to the marquess's title." Kent realized it as soon as he said the words. _No, he wouldn't dare go after family, would he? I guess he would. This complicates things_.

While Kent thought, Sain spat at Zugu's corpse, a very unknightly action. "To be blunt milady," Sain stated, "your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Lyn eyes widened in fear, and Mark stepped closer to her, but hesitated when he went to put a hand on her shoulder. "That's—But I have no interest in inheriting _any_ title! I just want to become a great swords woman!" she protested.

"_Unfortunately_, your granduncle is _not_ the sort of man to believe that," Sain emphasized. "I believe the attempts on your life will continue."Mark nodded his firm agreement, surprising Sain; he tended to forget Mark if the tactician wasn't actively staring him down. _Demon man agreeing with me means this is serious, unless he's whimsical. Can't say I know too many people like that_.

Lyn thought a moment. She knew nothing of Lycia, or how to proceed with inheritance or any Lycian ways. Her best bets for advice were the two knights from Lycia and Mark; he looked like he knew something of such things. "What should I do?" Lyn asked.

"Accompany us to Caelin," Kent offered. "Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"Kent is right; alone you will be hunted continuously. Going to Caelin provides a way to prevent future assassination attempts," Mark explained. Lyn sighed and let go the tension in her shoulders she'd been unknowingly holding.

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you," Lyn agreed.

Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword

As Kent and Sain readied their horses for the return journey, Lyn took Mark aside to talk to him. His face was unreadable, simply patient, so Lyn decided to go first. "Mark I'm... I'm sorry. This changes everything," Lyn confessed. "What will you do?"

Mark was quiet for a moment, and then his face gained that confused tint. "What would you like of me?" he asked.

"You want _me_ to decide?" Lyn repeated. She chewed on her lip and thought a second. _He's been such a good friend, despite meeting me only a few days ago. But I can't throw his life or anyone else's life in danger for mine_. "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey but... it's going to be dangerous."

Lyn continued to think, when a trembling hand gingerly touched her shoulder. She turned in surprise towards Mark; he had only initiated contact once before. Other times, he seemed afraid to do so. "I...I am your master tactician," he said, as though he was stumbling through a thick fog. "I wouldn't do you much good away."

He was trying to be reassuring. Lyn smiled in relief as a burden was lifted from her shoulder. "You'll come? You're sure?" she asked, wanting to make sure. Mark nodded, looking more certain. Lyn smiled wider and hugged him as he stiffened. "Thank you! Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

Mark opened his mouth to say something, and then nodded instead. They headed back to Kent and Sain. Sain saw Mark approach with Lyn and felt a little fear as the tactician's terrible eyes stared him down. _Demon man hasn't forgotten me; save me lovely Lyndis!_ Sain tried to swallow his concern and presented a cheery smile. "Coming along, Mark?" he asked.

"I am, thank you. As a tactician, I would like to make a request of you," Mark stated politely. His eyes narrowed and chills went down Sain's spine. _Is he threatening me? _"I would very highly appreciate that you leave your romantic notions _off_ the battlefield."

Sain nodded quickly to get Mark's gaze off him, and Kent broke the tension with a small chuckle. "Finally, someone agrees with me," he mumbled.

The green knight's mind quickly moved off Mark as he formed a frown. "Hey!"


End file.
